


please please me

by poppunklwt



Series: 60s AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Concerts, Hand Jobs, Liverpool, Louis-centric, M/M, Making Out, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunklwt/pseuds/poppunklwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis and Harry find themselves at Liverpool's Cavern Club the night a popular local rock and roll band are playing, and Louis isn't necessarily as interested in the music itself as Harry is.</p><p>60s AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please please me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another 60s AU because I'm way too self-indulgent. And yes, this totally takes place on the same night that Brian Epstein decided he wanted to manage The Beatles. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, blah blah blah, and enjoy. x

“Well, that’ll be the day, when you say goodbye

Yes, that’ll be the day, when you make me cry

You say you’re gonna leave, you know it’s a lie

‘Cause that’ll be the day when I die.”

-          _That’ll Be The Day,_ Buddy Holly

 

**_November 9, 1961. The Cavern Club. Liverpool, England, United Kingdom._ **

****

            This is the last place Louis Tomlinson imagined he’d be on his afternoon off.

            His hometown’s notorious Cavern Club: well-known around the area, but perhaps not for the most _desirable_ reasons.

            Dark, dingy, almost always over-crowded, and there was a seemingly-constant potent stench of raw booze lingering in the heavy atmosphere— _disgusting,_ Louis thought. But, he was here on a mission. He wouldn’t have even bothered to come otherwise.

            Filing into the shuffle of the busy swaths of people—probably fans of the new, young band that was “all the rage” among Liverpool’s humble music scene, and were scheduled to perform a gig tonight—Louis eventually settled in between two obviously _very drunk_ people, feigning blatant ignorance of them.

            However, above the drunken ramblings of those he was sharing what little space he had with, he could hear nothing but shouts of general enthusiasm. “Have you heard them play before?” some prodded, while some shouted excitedly, “They’re going to make it _big_ someday, just you wait! Maybe even bigger than _Elvis_!”

            Although Louis highly doubted the latter was true, he couldn’t help but allow his thoughts to delicately process the statements. He couldn’t even bring himself to recall upon the band’s name—to him, they were just still a handful of nobodies.

            Nobody out of Liverpool ever made it. It was a dingy port town with no name, filled to the brim with no-name people living in trim no-name houses.

            His mind is roaming, and suddenly, he needs a smoke. Like, _really bad_.

            But he’s not going to get his way, is he?

            Louis is just about to turn his heel and shove his way back through the hordes of attendees before he’s brought to an abrupt stop.

            “Leaving so soon, Lou?”

            Louis huffs indignantly, glaring up into those sickeningly-familiar, distinct green eyes. He should’ve known he would’ve ran into him here. He practically _lived_ at the Cavern. When he wasn’t working at the record shop, anyways.

            “Harry,” he breathes, sounding far less assertive than he would’ve liked. “What are you doing here?”

            Harry snorted, grinning that stupid grin that Louis hated and running his slender fingers through his stupid curly hair. “Do I leave you breathless, Lou? And what kind of a question is that?” he continued, sliding in uncomfortably close to Louis. “Don’t want to miss the band.”

            Louis attempted to sigh as incoherently as he could. With the dull noise drifting all throughout the cramped room, he didn’t think Harry would take note of it. The dim light provided for an excellent way to shield his warming cheeks as well.

            Louis wanted to pretend that he didn’t like it when Harry Styles totally had no courtesy for his personal space, but that would be lying.

            “The band?” Louis continued cluelessly, all regards for the upcoming musical act having entirely slipped his train of thought ever since Harry made an appearance. He wanted to punch himself in the face for that.

            “Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Ever heard of ‘em? We’ve gotten _loads_ of requests for their records down at NEMS. They’ve done us well—not too shabby for a local group.”

            Louis gulped audibly. Again, he was being a total moron and had forgotten the band’s name. He didn’t want to ask Harry, because that would basically make him look oblivious. Which he was.

            Harry must’ve noticed the blatant hesitation, so he piped up. “The Beatles?”

            Got it.

            “Oh yeah, I’ve heard of them,” Louis added enthusiastically, feigning his knowledge. How could he be so _damn_ stupid? They were Liverpool’s most talked-about group at the moment.

            Although, he had arguably never heard any of their material, nor had he seen them perform before. _Oops._

            “They’re great,” Harry raved, his eyes sparkling wildly in the low light. Louis thought he looked beautiful. Of course, he’d never admit that. “My boss down at NEMS wanted to know what all the hype was about, so he’s decided to come too. He’s somewhere in the back, I think.”

            Louis nodded coolly. _Oh._ This was why Harry had showed. Either Mr. Epstein had wrangled him into it, or he’d just came on his own premeditated terms. Either way, Louis didn’t think he minded one bit.

            Louis was about to burst straight into conversation again, but all notions of that were immediately tossed aside when who he assumed was the band came stumbling onstage on a less-than-grand scale. They were scruffy and unruly-looking, practically decked out in all leather. It was almost necessary for Louis to strain his eyes to distinguish their dark outfits from the dark light of the room.

            But the closer he gazed at them, the more he realized that they were hardly much younger than he was. One of them—the lead guitarist—was _really_ young-looking, like he should still be in school or something.

            The booming assault on his eardrums that came next was without warning. It was loud, that was without doubt. But alongside their look, it just… _oozed_ rock and roll.

            It seemed like Harry liked it.

            The curly-haired boy had been bobbing his head gently along to the driving beat of the song, even mouthing along with the singers’ words. The performers onstage were working up a sweat, although it was only their first song in the set, and it looked like Harry was too.

            “Do you like it?” Harry basically shouted over the thundering noise of the band playing.

            Louis decided he’d spare his vocal chords and he simply nodded _yes_.

            It was then that Louis decided that he was struck with the overwhelming urge to kiss him fiercely, and he wasn’t about to suppress the urge completely, either.

            Without any given word, Louis latched onto Harry’s calloused hand and tore him away from their spot in the crowd, shouting incoherent protests at Louis all the way. It took them a bit of wriggling to squeeze their way through the mass of fans, but once they were safely out of the Cavern in one piece, Louis tugged Harry alongside him towards the nearest dark, secluded alleyway.

            “What the hell was that for? We’re missing the show,” Harry almost whined, clearly _devastated_ that he was losing his chance to see The Beatles play for like the _hundredth_ time.

            Louis didn’t respond, which may have left some questions buzzing around Harry’s mind. Hopefully though, all of Harry’s questions were soon answered with this one swift action.

            Louis latched his own chapped lips onto Harry’s without hesitation, not even prodding his tongue at Harry’s lips before shoving it inside the other’s mouth.

            _Was Harry even queer?_ Well, now, he technically had a response to that.

            Harry moaned softly into Louis’ mouth, sending shocks down his spine and through his entire body. He felt like he had suddenly been set ablaze.

            Louis imagined himself pulling away, but the thought strayed from his mind when Harry tugged the hem of Louis’ shirt up slightly, setting his surprisingly-cold palms onto his rigid stomach.

            Louis was groaning audibly now, not a care in the world as to the probable chance of someone discovering them—with homosexuality being downright illegal, and all. Besides, everyone was inside watching The Beatles, far too occupied to be concerned with Harry and Louis’ affairs. Maybe nobody even noticed they had disappeared.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Louis nearly shivered in between sloppy, wet kisses. Harry eagerly took to Louis’ encouragement, and it wasn’t long before he slid his _still-cold_ hands down south, slipping them past the waistband of Louis’ blue jeans.

            Even Harry’s breathing was beginning to sound labored as he began helplessly palming at Louis’ slowly-hardening erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. Louis personally felt like he was seeing stars.

            Okay, maybe he was absolutely wrong about Harry. He most certainly was queer, and one thing was for sure: he was also _really good_ at giving handjobs.

            Louis knew Harry was just needlessly teasing him now, so he _urged_ Harry to move on with it, not wanting to come just yet.

            When Harry _finally_ tucked his hand inside Louis’ underwear and began stroking him roughly, Louis thought he might just melt into a puddle right there. A stream of curses filtered from his parted lips as Harry continued.

            “Gonna come in your pants for me, yeah?” Harry managed in between sharp inhales and exhales.

            Louis nodded affirmatively. “Yeah,” he replied weakly.

            And he wasn’t lying. It’s likely not even seconds after their exchange that Louis’ knees buckle and he reaches full climax, his heart racing at what felt like a mile a minute.

            “Shit,” he huffed, throwing his head back slightly.

            Harry tugged his hand out of Louis’ pants, his large palm _covered_ with Louis’ come. Not bothering or having the means to wipe his hands off anywhere, he raised his dirty hand to his lips and began to lick it clean, looking all catlike.

            “See, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Louis offered, still glancing up at the slowly-darkening sky above them. It would be getting late soon, and maybe with their luck, The Beatles’ set wouldn’t be over yet.

            “Yeah. We should do that more often,” Harry agreed, tilting his head up to copy Louis. “The Beatles could definitely wait.”


End file.
